Japanese Patent No. 4965341 is an example of the related art document of such a probe. FIG. 7 in this document illustrates a structure in which a probe is attached to an inspection device. The probe includes an insulating covering member (insulating coat) at a central portion in a longitudinal direction of a probe pin. For the attachment, an end face on a tip side of the covering member is locked at an edge portion of a through hole in a support portion of the inspection device. Herein, a base end portion of the probe contacts a terminal of an electrode plate while the central portion of the probe is bent and deformed.